JEALOUSY
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Tigress has been having feelings for Po but will a princess ruin her chances to tell Po how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

Lately Tigress has been having feelings for Po but was too nervous to tell him but when news of a princess coming she might have to hurry and tell her feelings before she loses Po to a princess.

The morning gong had rang and the students greeted their master except for someone.

"Good morning master" Everyone said in unison.

"Good morning students" Shifu said in a calm voice.

"Wait where's Po" Viper said with a wondered look.

Shifu then walked to Pos room and opened the door to see Po still sleeping. Shifu then walked over to Po.

"Panda" Shifu said in a calm tone not wanting to yell and began to poke Po.

"No anything but the stairs" Po said as he was sleep talking and began to toss and turn on his bed.

"PANDA" Shifu yelled trying to wake the huge panda.

The yell had startled Po and fell out of his bed.

"Uh oh" Shifu said as he seen the huge panda about to land on him and he did.

Po then began to open his eyes and looked at Tigress who was standing outside of her room.

"I thought I heard Shifu" Po said looking at Tigress with a wondered look.

"Um Po look under you" Tigress said pointing her paw to Pos belly.

"Under me" Po said with a confused look as he got up and seen Shifu lying on the ground.

"Oh master Shifu I'm so sorry" Po said with worry and nervousness not knowing what Shifu would do to him.

"Po don't ever do that again" Shifu said as he got up and brushed himself off.

Shifu then walked back in to the hall and looked at his students.

"Alright everybody meet me in the training hall now I've got some news to tell you" Shifu said with a smile and walked to the training hall.

The others then began to follow Shifu except for Po and Tigress who were still standing outside their rooms.

"Nice one Po" Tigress said walking past Po giggling a little at what happened.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you know you're not supposed to yell at somebody while they are sleeping" Po said as he put his hands behind his head looking at Tigress.

"Yes I know Po" Tigress said smiling agreeing with Po.

Soon Tigress and Po had joined the others who were waiting for them.

"Alright students I have received a message that a princess will arrive here tomorrow" Shifu said looking at his students.

"A princess hu" Mantis said as he began to smile at the thought of a princess.

"Mantis don't even think about it" Viper said as she glared at him.

"Anyways master why are we being told this" Tigress asked with a curious look.

"Well Tigress I'm telling you guys this because you are going to be her bodyguards" Shifu said with a smile.

"BODY GUARDS THAT SOUNDS AWESOME" Po yelled as he jumped up excited.

"Yeah it does especially being a princess" Crane said as he began to smile.

"Great" Tigress said rolling her eyes not wanting to because she didn't want to be around someone that could steel Po from her.

"Oh come on Tigress it will be fun" Po said smiling at Tigress still excited.

"Alright Po" Tigress said smiling if Po wanted to do it Tigress wanted to do it.

"She just better not steal you from me Po" Tigress thought as she stood up wiping the smile of her face.

"Alright students I leave you to train" Shifu said as he exited the training room.

But instead of training they all began to talk about the princess.

"So what do you guys think she looks like" Viper said with a wondered look.

"I don't know but I bet she's beautiful" Monkey said with a smile.

"What do you think Po" Crane asked looking over at Po.

But it seemed Po was lost in his thoughts as he began to smile at the picture he was seeing in his head. Tigress noticed and walked over to him.

"Po" Tigress said softly taping him on the shoulder.

But Po was still lost in his thoughts.

"PO" Tigress yelled and gave him a little punch on the shoulder.

This snapped Po right out of his day dreaming and then looked at Tigress.

"Yeah" Po said as he rubbed his shoulder from the punch.

"What were you thinking about" Tigress asked looking at Po with a scolding look.

"Nothing" Po said as his face began to turn scared.

"PO" Tigress said as she got closer to Po.

"I wasn't thinking about the princess if that's what you mean" Po said as he was scared.

"Good you better not be" Tigress said as she walked off to train.

Po then looked over at the others with a scared look and so did they.

"Have you guys notice Tigress has been acting weird around me lately" Po said looking at his friends.

"Actually she has been acting weird lately when she is around him" Viper said looking at the others with a wondered look.

"Maybe she likes you Po" Crane said as he began to smile.

"Really" Po said with a confused look and looked over at Tigress training.

"Does she like me" Po thought to himself.

Po then began to think about Tigress liking him more than a friend.

"How can she I'm just a fat panda" Po thought with a depressed voice.

Po then got up and went to train and so did the others. Soon it was dinner time and Po began to make his noodles with everyone sitting in their usual spot and when Po passed out the noodles Tigress had something on her mind that she wanted to get off.

"Po" Tigress said softly as she messed with her noodles.

"Yeah Tigress" Po said softly as he was slurping his noodles.

"Sorry for yelling at you today" Tigress said looking over at Po.

"Oh that's alright Tigress I don't blame you" Po said smiling at Tigress.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said softly as she began to eat her noodles.

After the warriors had finished their noodles they were off to bed. Soon everyone was sleeping to get a good night's rest for the coming day. All except Tigress who couldn't sleep because she had Po on her mind and the princess taking him away from her. Tigress then got out of her bed and walked to Pos room and opened his door slightly to peek in. She seen him sleeping and he then snored a little. Tigress smiled at the sight of Po sleeping peacefully and snoring. But soon her face turned to sadness as she closed his door and walked back to her room clinching her fist.

"Why can't I tell you Po" Tigress said as a tear began to fall from her face.

"I'm not going to lose you to a princess Po" Tigress said with serious in her eyes as she went back to bed and began to sleep.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys and I hope you liked it. Always remember to review to tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come for the princess to arrive in the valley. Everyone was out of bed and eating breakfast which was chocolate chip pancakes and eggs.

"So guys the princess is arriving soon" Mantis said trying to start conservation.

"That's right we will finally see what she looks like" Crane said smiling at the others.

"I wonder if she's nice to" Viper said as she put a fork full of pancake in to her mouth.

"I hope she is I don't like the snobby rich ones" Po said as began to stuff his face.

"Well will see" Tigress said as she was moving her food around with her fork and had her head in hand.

Shifu then walked in.

"Is everybody about ready to go to the valley to greet the princess" Shifu said smiling with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah lets go" Po said as scraped the rest of his food in to his mouth and raced passed Shifu.

The others did the same and raced past Shifu in excitement all except Tigress who was still sitting in her same position.

"Is something wrong Tigress" Shifu asked with worry in his voice.

"No master" Tigress said with a depressed face walking past Shifu.

As Tigress walked to the palace entrance she had lots of thoughts going through her head. But before she could think about one of them Shifu was beside her and asked her something.

"Tigress are you ok" Shifu said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask" Tigress said looking over at Shifu.

"I ask because anytime someone mentions the princess you seem to get angry of depressed" Shifu said.

"Well it's just that" Tigress said but was interrupted by Shifu.

"Are you jealous Tigress" Shifu asked grinning at Tigress.

"A little" Tigress said looking away.

"But Tigress you haven't even seen her yet" Shifu said wondering why she is.

"Well it's just that I love someone and if she is beautiful and nice that she could take him away" Tigress said with sadness in her voice.

"Well who do you love Tigress" Shifu asked with a wondered look.

Tigress then stopped in her tracks and so did Shifu. Tigress then looked over at Shifu and smiled.

"Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"Po huh" Shifu said as his eyes widened and started to rub his head from surprise.

"Yeah he's really nice always bringing fun to everyone and making us smile also he's a great kung fu master" Tigress said smiling and began to blush.

"Well I didn't see that coming" Shifu thought but was happy that his foster daughter found somebody she loved.

"Well Tigress have you told Po" Shifu asked with a wondered look.

"No that's why I'm afraid that the princess will take him away from me" Tigress said with a depressed voice.

"Tigress I'm sure if you tell Po how you feel he will fell the same way" Shifu said with a smile.

"You think so" Tigress said looking over at Shifu with a surprised look.

"I do" Shifu said smiling at Tigress hopeing to cheer her up.

"Thank you master" Tigress said smiling and bowing to Shifu.

"You're welcome now we should get going the others are waiting for us" Shifu said in a soft voice and began walking towards the palace doors.

Tigress then soon followed Shifu to the palace doors. Once they got their they seen the others waiting at the door.

"What took you guys so long" Mantis said as he was trying to contain his excitement.

"Yeah let's get going" Po said as he rushed out the doors.

"Alright Po just calm down" Shifu said trying to calm the panda down.

"I can't I'm just too excited" Po said as rushed to the stairs but he was going too fast and tripped causing him to bounce down the stairs.

"PO" Tigress yelled as she raced past the others and down the stairs to try and stop Po bouncing.

Tigress had begun to race down the stairs and seen Po bouncing and when he was in midair Tigress jumped to Po and latched on to him but then realized that wasn't best idea as she to began to bounce with Po down the stairs. They each kept getting slammed in the stairs and on one step they bounced high and that they were going to slam in to the ground and that Tigress would be on the receiving end. Po then turned in midair where Tigress was on his belly and that Pos back would take the blow.

"PO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Tigress yelled concerned with what might happen to Po.

"TRUST ME TIGRESS" Po yelled as he hugged Tigress to make sure she didn't fly off or get hurt.

When Po clinched Tigress in his arms her eyes widened and her heart began to beat fast.

"Po" Tigress thought to herself as they were about to slam in to the ground.

As Shifu and the others raced down the stairs they seen a huge dust cloud at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh no" Shifu said with worry as he then raced faster down the stairs to see if they were alright.

As they arrived at the bottom of the stairs they had seen Po on the ground with Tigress clinched in his arms still.

"Are you guys alright" viper said with worry looking at the two.

Po then began to open his eyes to see the others standing over him with concern in their eyes.

"Yeah were ok" Po said as he was still lying on the ground.

"Hey Po why are you hugging Tigress" Crane said as he began to grin at the sight.

"Oh um you know" Po said as he released his arms around Tigress and began to blush.

"Um Tigress" Po said softly tapping Tigress who was still on top of him.

"Hey you guys here a purr" Monkey said looking around.

They then all turned their attention to Tigress and released it was her doing it.

"Tigress" Po said still tapping her on the shoulder and his face turning bright red from her purring.

"Yes my love" Tigress said with softness and began to cuddle with Po.

"What" Po said with a confused look.

Tigress then opened her eyes and they began to wide. Tigress then looked around to see everyone around her and Po and she then realized that she was on top of Po still and that everyone heard what she said.

"Nothing" Tigress said as she got up from Po and began to blush.

"Did you just say my love to Po" Mantis said as he began to grin.

"I did not" Tigress said giving Mantis a scolding look.

"Yes you did" Crane said smiling.

Tigress then walked over to Crane and looked him in the eyes with anger.

"Okay you didn't" Crane said scared of the look Tigress was giving him.

"How about we get going" Viper said to break the silence.

As the others followed Viper Tigress walked over to Po and handed her paw out to him.

"Need a hand" Tigress said smiling at Po.

"Thanks Tigress" Po said grabbing her paw and getting up from the ground.

The two then stood their looking at each other and it was completely silent.

"Well we should get going" Po said as he began to walk to join the others.

"Yeah" Tigress said with a depressed voice as she began to follow Po.

As everyone entered the valley they had seen all the villagers also waiting for the princess and they all seemed eager to especially the guys. Shifu and his students had walked to the middle of the valley and waited for the princess to come through the gates. 10 minutes had passed and the gates opened.

"The princess" someone shouted from the crowd.

Everyone then went silent and stood in their respectful stances. Then what seemed like 4 pigs carrying something that was like what they carried Po in. Had entered the valley and the thing had clothes over it so that you couldn't see inside. The pigs were soon in front of Shifu and the others and set the carriage down. Then one pig stood in front of the carriage and yelled.

"May I present to you the princess" the pig yelled as he pulled the clothes back.

A figure then stepped out to where everyone could see her and everyone's jaws dropped even Tigress dropped hers. The princess revealed to be a white and black Siberian tiger wearing a white robe with red lily patterns on it and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She then walked up to Shifu.

"Hi you must be Shifu" the princess said with the voice of an angel and smiled.

"Yes I'm Shifu nice to meet you princess" Shifu said as he bowed to the princess.

"Nice to meet you" the princess said as she bowed back to Shifu.

"You must be the dragon warrior and the furious five" the princess said looking at the others smiling.

"Yes princess we are also we are your bodyguards" Po said as he walked up and kissed her paw.

Seeing this Tigress got mad she knew he was being a gentlemen but it still made her mad.

"Would you like to go to the palace princess" Po asked as he pointed at the palace.

"Sure I have always wanted to see the jade palace" the princess said smiling at Po.

"Right this way then" Po said smiling and blushing a little.

The princess then began to walk to the palace with others guarding her with Po in the front, Crane and Viper on the sides, Monkey and Mantis on the back sides, and Tigress in the back. Tigress then began to glare at the back of the princess with her fist clinched.

"Princess if I were you better stay away from Po" Tigress thought with an angry voice.

Thanks for reading this chapter guys and I hope you like it. So do you think Tigress should be jealous tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

As they began to walk to the jade palace they eventually reached the steps that led to the palace and as soon as they did the princesses eyes widened by surprise.

"I never knew there could be so many steps" the princess said still with a surprise look.

"Me neither the first time I seen these I was just amazed" Po said remembering when he seen the steps and climbed them.

"But you get use to it I think" Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whats wrong princess you need someone to carry you" Tigress said glaring at the princess.

"No that's alright I can walk" the princess said as she began to walk up the stairs.

The others then began to follow the princess up the stairs and their was nothing but silence on the way up to the stairs. Eventually they had reached the last few steps and the princess was breathing hevalily and crawling up the last few steps just like Po on his first way up. Po then extended his hand out to the princess.

"Need a hand" Po said smiling at the princess.

"Thanks" the princess said grabing Pos hand and made it up the last few steps with his help.

"How do you guys do that every day" the princess said trying to catch her breath.

"Well when you're a warrior of awesomeness like me it's no problem" Po said smiling and pointing at himself.

"Po you still have trouble with the stairs" Viper said smiling at Po.

"I know" Po said as his eyes sadden and face began to depress.

"Now that's not true I think Po never has trouble with the stairs" Tigress said smiling at Po hopeing to cheer him up.

"Thanks Tigress" Po said as he brought a smile to his face.

"Well Princess do you want to check out the palace" Po asked looking at the princess.

"Yes please" the princess said smiling at Po.

Everyone then entered the palace and Po began to show the princess around the palace the first stop was the training room.

"So this is the training room" Po said as he opened the doors.

"So this is where you and the masters train" the princess asked as she began to look around.

"Yep everyday all the time" Po said as his voice began to depress.

"Where do you train Po" the princess asked with a wondered look.

"Well I train over here" Po said as he began to walk to the training dummy.

"Could you maybe show me some of your moves" the princess asked wanting Po in action.

"Well" Po said rubbing the back of his head not wanting the princess to see the training dummy beat him.

"Please it would mean a lot to me" the princess said as she walked to him and looked him in the eyes.

Po then got lost in her blue eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine from the princess being so close.

"Okay" Po said with a dazed look.

Po then got in his fighting stance and started to unleash his moves on the training dummy and to his surprise the training dummy didn't send him flying back like it usually.

"Wow" Po said with an amazed look on his face.

"Your pretty good Po" the princess said as she walked closer to him.

"Thanks" Po said but then seen the princess step closer and closer to him.

"What are you doing princess" Po asked as he seen the princess wrap her arms around him.

"What I thought sense were all alone we could kiss" the princess said as she drew her lips together and drew them closer to Pos.

Po then hoped that something would happen so he wouldn't kiss her and he then heard his name being called out from the kitchen.

"Well I better go" Po said as he ducked down and out of the princess's arms and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What was that all about" Po thought as he looked back at the princess and began rubbing his head still surprised at what had just happened.

"I will have you Po" the princess said with a grin on her face and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Po then entered the kitchen and seen everyone sitting at the table and began to look at him.

"Hey Po could you make your noodles were hungry" Mantis said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah sure" Po said and began to rub the sweat off his face from what happened.

"So Po did the princess enjoy the tour you gave her" Crane asked with a smile on his face looking over at Po.

"We didn't do anything" Po said with a worried look.

"I didn't ask if you did" Crane said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh" Po said as he began to make his noodles and began to breathe deeply.

"Did something happen Po" Viper asked with curious look.

"No not at all" Po said as he calmed down.

"Alright" Viper said but still was wondering why he acted like that.

Soon the princess had walked in and took a seat at the table.

"Hi princess" Monkey said smiling at the princess.

"Hey" the princess said as she put her paws in her sleeves.

"Did Po give you a good tour of the palace princess" Shifu asked looking over at the princess with a wondered look.

"Yes he did and please call me Angel" the princess said smiling.

"Angel that's a pretty name" Viper said with a smile looking at the princess.

"Thank you" Angel said smiling.

"Orders up" Po said as he began to pass out the noodles to everyone.

Everyone then began to eat their noodles but it was dead silent and Mantis thought he would break the silence.

"Master Shifu where is Angel going to be staying" Mantis asked slurping his noodles.

"I think Angel will be staying in Pos room" Shifu said as he began to eat his noodles.

When Po and Tigress heard this they began to choke on their noodles and they eventually got the noodles down and looked at Shifu. But Angel began to smile at the thought of her staying with Po.

"MASTER THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA" Po and Tigress said in unison.

"Why not" Shifu said with a wondered look.

"it just isn't" Po said as he began to think about what might happen if she stayed in his room.

"Yeah she should stay with me" Tigress said agreeing with Po and also not wanting her in same room with Po.

"Alright then Angel with stay with Tigress" Shifu said trying to calm down his students.

"Thanks Shifu" Po and Tigress said in unison both happy that Angel will be in Tigress room.

After everyone was done with their noodles they all went off to bed and Shifu went to meditate. But before Po could enter his room Angel said something Po.

"Night Po" Angel said as she smiled at Po.

"Night" Po said as his heart began to beat fast and went to bed.

"In here Angel" Tigress said as she opened her door and let Angel in.

As soon as Angel entered the room Tigress entered and shut the door fast and looked at Angel.

"Angel let me tell you something you better not try anything with Po" Tigress said with seriousness in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I" Angel said as she brought a grin to her face.

"I love him and you better stay away from him" Tigress said as she walked closer to Angel.

"I don't have to listen to you and besides Pos going to be mine" Angle said with a smile on her face.

"I mean it if you try anything you're going to wind up in the hospital" Tigress said as she clinched her fist about ready to punch Angel.

"You better watch what you say Tigress and if you even lay a finger on me I can guarantee you that you won't see Po for a while" Angel said as she layed down on the floor about to go to sleep.

"Well will see" Tigress said as she went to bed and gave Angel a glare.

As both tigers lay down both of them thought the same thing.

"Po is mine" both the tigers thought and went to sleep.

Thanks for reading chapter 3 guys and I hope you like it. Always remember to review to tell me what you think thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

As morning had come the gong had rang and everybody was out to greet their master even Po.

"Good morning master" Everyone said in unison.

"Good morning students" Shifu said but then noticed that the princess wasn't beside Tigress.

"Tigress" Shifu said with a curious look.

"Yes master" Tigress said as she looked over at Shifu with a blank expression not knowing what he was going to ask her.

"Where's Angel" Shifu said with a wondered look after all they were responsible for her.

Tigress then looked beside her and didn't see her and then looked behind her and didn't see Angel at all.

"I don't know master" Tigress said but also was trying to hold back a smile because Angel wasn't there.

"Well then we better find her" Viper said with a worried look on her face.

"Let's split up we will find her faster that way" Mantis said as he wanted to find Angel the most.

"Alright I'll check the kitchen" Po said with a smile on his face.

Everyone then looked over at Po with blank expressions on their faces except for Tigress who giggled a little at what he said.

"Okay then everyone split up" Shifu said as he raised his hand and disappeared.

Everyone then split up as Po went to the kitchen, Crane and Mantis went to the sacred hall of heroes, Viper went to the sacred peach tree, and Tigress to the training hall. It seemed nobody was having any luck of finding her until Po went to the kitchen and seen Angel in a gown and it looked like she made breakfast eggs, bacon, and toast.

"HEY GUYS SHES IN HERE" Po yelled so that everyone could hear him and stop their searching.

But until they got their it was just Po and Angel.

"Hey Po" Angel said as she walked closer to Po.

"Hi" Po said and he could fell his heart race and began to breathe deeply.

Before Angel could get any closer Po ran to the table and sat down as he began to eat some breakfast.

"This tastes really good" Po said as he began to scarf his food down.

"Glad you like it" Angel said as she walked around the table and put her head above his shoulder.

"But you know Po I might have something else you might like" Angel said as she smiled and began to breathe deeply on to Pos neck.

Pos face then turned to shock from what he had just heard from Angel and when he was just about to say something he heard a voice.

"Ah hem" the voice said as it could be heard in front of Po and Angel.

The two then looked up and seen Tigress with her arms crossed and it looked like she had a furious look on her face and it was staring at Angel. Angel then began to lift her head from Po as she seen the others come in and the look that Tigress gave her scared her a little.

"Whoa Angel you made breakfast" Mantis said as he his face to light up from all the food he seen.

"Yep it's my appreciation for letting me stay with you guys" Angel said as she began to smile at the others.

"Angel you know you didn't have to" Shifu said as he looked over at Angel.

"It's alright Shifu I wanted to" Angel said smiling.

Everyone then got their breakfast and began to eat it.

"Man this is good" Monkey said stuffing his face as Mantis was doing the same.

"Thank you Angel" Viper said as she took a fork full eggs and put them in her mouth.

"You're welcome" Angel said as she sat next to Po and began to eat.

Everyone was eating except Tigress who took a seat across Angel and Po and put her elbows on the table put her hands together and rested her head on her hands.

"Aren't you hungry Tigress" Po asked with a concerned voice.

"Not really Po" Tigress said smiling at Po but then moved her eyes to Angel and began to glare at her with killer instinct.

"Master Shifu may I ask you something" Angel said with softness in her voice looking at Shifu.

"Yes Angel" Shifu said wondering what Angel was going to ask.

"Is it alright if Po could show me around the valley today" Angel asked as she looked over at Po and began to smile.

When everyone heard what Angel asked their eyes widened especially Po and Tigress and everyone looked over at Shifu because he usually doesn't let them take a day off of training unless on a special occasion. It was completely silent as everyone was wondering what Shifu was going to say. Shifu then spoke.

"I guess it's alright" Shifu said as he finished his breakfast and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Shifu" Angel said as she stood up and bowed to Shifu and was also very excited.

"You're welcome" Shifu said as he bowed back and went to meditate.

Everyone had shocked faces from Shifu actually letting Po have the day off from training to show Angel around the valley. Angel then left the kitchen and went to go change and that Po, Tigress, and Angel each had a thought racing through their heads.

"How could Shifu let Po show Angel around he knows that I love him and who knows what Angel might try" Tigress thought with a worried tone at what might happen.

"Man this is going to be a long day" Po thought as he rubbed his head and he knew that Angel would now try all sorts of stuff to try and kiss him.

"Now that it's just going to be me and Po I can finally try and have Po without Tigress around us" Angel thought as she brought an evil grin to her face.

As soon as Angel was done changing she and Po and the others were outside the palace doors.

"You two have fun now" Viper said as she smiled at the two.

"Oh don't worry we will" Angel said as she looked over at Po and smiled.

"Yeah" Po said as he had a depressed look on his face he knew that Angel wanted to be with him but there was only one girl Po wanted to be with but has troubles showing his affection towards her.

"Have fun Po" Tigress said smiling at Po and began to blush a little.

"Thanks Tigress" Po said as he too began to blush.

Angel then began to see this and knew it was time to leave as she turned Po around and she and Po began to walk towards the valley. As the others began to enter the palace Tigress was still standing there and Angel turned her head showed tongue to Tigress and began to smile. This made Tigress mad and she knew she had to follow them and to make sure Angel would not take Po. As Tigress began to leave the others noticed.

"Tigress where are you going" Viper asked with a wondered look on her face.

"I'm going to follow them" Tigress said as she turned to her friends with seriousness in her eyes.

"But why" Crane asked with a curious look.

"To make sure he isn't taken away from me" Tigress said as her face began to turn saddened.

"What do you mean Tigress" Monkey said looking at Tigress as he began to wonder why she was talking like that.

"I love him and I don't want Angel to take him" Tigress said as she then headed towards the valley intent on telling Po her feelings for him.

"I don't get it" Mantis said with a confused look on his face.

"She loves Po guys and wants to make sure Angel doesn't take him from her" Viper looking at the others trying to catch them up on what's going on.

"Oh" They all said in unison as they finally figured what was going on.

As Tigress raced down the stairs she seen Po and Angel still walking down the stairs.

"PO" Tigress yelled as she ran faster and faster.

Po then turned around to see Tigress running down the stairs and Tigress then leaped towards Po with her arms open.

"Tigress" Po said as he seen Tigress come closer and closer.

Tigress then landed on Po causing them to roll down the stairs and in to the valley and when they did everyone stared at the sight of Po and Tigress.

"Tigress what's wrong" Po asked with concern as he had never seen Tigress like this.

"I LOVE YOU PO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME FOR ANGEL" Tigress yelled as tears came down from her eyes and began to hug Po tighter and tighter not wanting to let go.

Po then put his paw under Tigress chin and lifted her heads towards his and seen her tears flowing like rivers and put his paw to her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"I love you to Tigress and I would never leave you" Po said with a soft voice and brought his lips to hers with his eyes closed.

Tigress then felt her heart racing but then felt warmth come over her and she then closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Angel then raced down the stairs to find Po and Tigress kissing and this enraged her.

"PO" Angel yelled with anger in her eyes.

Po and Tigress then got up and looked over at Angel.

"What Angel" Po said with a wondered look wondering why she was so angry.

Angel then walked up to Po and slapped him across the face and looked at him with anger.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME NOT THIS MONSTER" Angel yelled as she began to point at Tigress and look at Po.

"Hey Angel" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"WHAT" Angel yelled as she looked back at Tigress only to receive a punch to the face.

The punch sent Angel flying about 20ft and Angel landed on the ground and Angel looked over at Tigress.

"If you ever touch Po again or call me a monster YOUR GOING TO GET MORE THAN JUST A PUNCH" Tigress yelled looking at Angel with hate in her eyes ready to kill her.

Angel then got up from the ground and wiped the blood from her mouth from the punch she received.

"Ha ha ha you can have him I don't know how I could of liked a big fat stupid panda" Angel said as she began to grin and laugh.

"AHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled as she charged at Angel with her fists clinched ready to kill Angel for what she just said.

Angel then clinched her fist and the two were about to clash fist until they heard a loud thud and both shocked to see what just happened. Shifu was in the middle of them and caught both of their fists and sent the two tigers flying back Tigress flew in to Pos arms and Angel landed on the ground.

"That's enough" Shifu said as he looked at both of the tigers.

"Tigress you know better not to let you anger control you" Shifu said as he looked over at Tigress.

"Sorry Shifu" Tigress with sadness in her eyes she knew she could of done something else but she felt angry at Angel too much.

"Angel you're going to have to leave this valley" Shifu said looking over at Angel with seriousness in his eyes.

"What if I say no" Angel said with a smirk on her face.

"Then you're going to have to deal with us" Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper said in unison as they landed next to Shifu and the others.

"Fine I'll leave this valley is pathetic anyways" Angel said as she stormed out of the valley and back to where she came from.

"Well she was a brat" Viper said as she looked at the others.

"Yeah she was" Crane said agreeing with Viper.

"Hey Tigress" Po said as he looked over at Tigress with a smile.

"Yes Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

"Were you jealous of Angel" Po asked with a wondered look.

"Yeah" Tigress said as she looked away Po with a saddened face.

"But why" Po said with confused look on his face.

"Well it's just that she was so beautiful and nice and that such hardcore and never really shown any feelings" Tigress said as tears began to drop again from her eyes.

"Tigress she is nowhere near how beautiful you are and besides your only one that I will ever love" Po said as he wiped her tears away and kissed her on the lips wrapping his arms around her.

Tigress then wrapped her arms around him and depend the kiss they then broke from the kiss and their foreheads together and looked in to each other's eyes and said the same thing.

"I love you" the two said in unison and began to hug each other enjoying each other's warmth.

Thanks for reading my story guys and I hoped you liked it. Always remember to review and tell me what you think also I'm thinking of writing a story about Tigress past let me know what you think of this thanks.


End file.
